pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Blood Moon
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Plot You start off by answering a few questions about your personality and gender, and then the fun begins, depending on what your results were, your story plays out differently. There are two starting plots. The first plot it for males. You start off at the end of gym class, talking to your friend waiting for everyone else to finish changing. It depends on your personality results what you're talking about, your'e either talking about pranking the girls with the water bomb you just so happened to bring to class or you are talking about going with him to get your first pokemon after school, after you chat for a bit, the bell rings, and you go to your locker, grab your bag, and walk to the lab with your friend, from there you choose your first pokemon, get your pokedex and start your journey to the first gym, but on the way, you find some strange pokemon, just looking at you, you and your friend try to catch it, but, it runs away, so you just continue you way, talking about the strange pokemon. When you get to the physic gyms many battle's later, the gym leader asks you if you saw a strange pokemon on your journey, and describe's it perfectly as it appears, you answer yes and she tells you the legend, you answer no then you just go on your way to the next gym. The second plot is for females. Your casually walking home from school when you stumble upon a strange note tied to the pole, it depends on your results what it says, you proceed to do what it tells you, if you got the first note you stumble upon a strange pokemon in the forest, repeating the same phase in your language, staring at you intensly, thats when you turn and run away, forgetting what the note tells you and running home. The day after that you go to the lab and get your first pokemon, a pokedex, and go off to battle the gym leaders, and, hopefully make it all the way to be the world champion. If you got the first note you go to the pokemart to pick up what it tells tou, but bump into an old family friend, together you get the rest fo the objects needed, and go back to his house to cook it. Once you've cooked you you have a wierd smelling rock hard object, you friend tells you to throw it out, but you decide to keep it and take it to the lab. So you go to the lab with the strange object, and the proffesor says to leave it there, and he also asks you if you want to start your pokemon journey. If you pick yes, then you choose your starter, and so does your friend, you battle, and make you way home to rest before starting to battle the first gym. TBA Write the second section of your page here.